The One for Me
by MesaLovesBade
Summary: im not good at summery's so here is my VERY FIRST FAN FIC ALL I CAN SAY IS ELEVAN!
1. Chapter 1

The One for Me

(ELEVAN story)

Liz (Prov)

Todays the day! The day I get to go meet my new cast mates. I have already known one of my new cast mates Ariana I call her Ari for a while now. We stared in the musical 13 together and have been BFF's ever since. As Ari and I were walking into the Cheese Cake Factory where the cast was meeting I tripped right then and there! It was humiliating! The cast all ran over to see if I was ok and the first person over was a very handsome young man. He was tall, had very sexy black hair, beautiful big brown eyes and looked like he had a SMOKING body!

HEY! ARE YOU OKAY? Avan asked staring right into my eyes

I-I'm fine I stuttered as I stared back

He helped me up and over to the table where everyone was seated.

A minute later I got a text from Ari

**To: Lizzard**

**From: Ari**

_OH MYYYYGOOOODDD! HES CUTE! His name is Avan he's going to be kissing you!_

I shot ari a glare and she hid her face in her menu.

**To: Ari**

**From: Lizzard**

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE KISSING HIM! _

**To: Lizzard**

**From: Ari**

_Avan is playing Beck your boyfriend on the show! You should get to know him better if you know what I mean ;D _

**To: Ari**

**From: Lizzard**

_Okay that's enough Ari! I just need to become friends with him first!_

I looked up at Ari and she looked a little hurt but I knew she would get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Elevan story)

*next day getting ready on set*

I was so embarrassed yesterday! I can't believe I feel in front of everyone I feel like a total idiot! But today is a new day and it's the first day of filming!

As I read though the script one part caught my eye it says.

*lean down and kiss Beck on the lips for 30 seconds*

I wanted to jump and scream! The first day and I already get to kiss Avan! I think I have a crush on him but I thinks its like I school girl crush not a real one… for now that is… I wonder if he feels the same. I doubt it though. I feel like he likes Victoria…She's playing Tori the lead role. Yesterday at the meet and greet they were so close to each other and wouldn't stop talking to each other. They said they have been friends for a while but I think there is something more to it.

*intercom comes on*

Will the new cast of Victorious please come onto the set so we can start filming! Said a man with a VERY peppy voice

I spaced out for so long that I forgot I had to get ready and changed as fast as I could without messing up my hair or my brow piercing which made me look like a mean girl and dashed to the set. But if I was looking when I was running I wouldn't have ran straight into Avan.

*Trips and falls from hitting Avan in the leg mid running*

Liz? You okay? Avan asked turning around looking in my eyes

As I stared straight back into his eyes I managed to get out a y- yeah and got up.

Wow it's the second time I have seen you and you have fallen both times he said _I frowned_

Yeah well I'm kind of a Klutz! He chuckled

Okay well lets go get to set he said as he took my hand and we walked together

_I felt like dying! He was holding my hand! Okay I defiantly have a crush on him! Now I really can't wait to kiss him!_


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOO SORRY I HAVVENT UPDATED! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT I FINIALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT I WANT TO DO FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

*End of filming day*

Liz Prov

I'm in a complete daze. I ended up kissing Avan about 10 times because I kept "accidentally" messing up. But I can tell you one thing… AVAN IS AN AMIZING KISSER! His lips were soft, warm, and inviting. I can't wait to kiss him again!

Avan Prov

I'm really confused… I told myself that I was never going to fall with a cast member. But that's before I met… HER…

She's perfect! She has beautiful, crystal, clear, ice blue sometimes Green eyes, an amazing smile, a beautiful face, gorgeous hair and an AH-MAH-ZING body. She's everything I can ask for…

When we kissed today… sparks flew… I felt like I was a king kissing his queen and I didn't want it to end. But then of course Dan yelled cut and we HAD to end it.

I will tell you one thing for sure…. I do have feelings for her but I need to get to know her more before anything happens.

I walked out to the parking lot and saw Ariana and Liz talking by what I assume to be Liz's car.

This was the perfect time to get to know Liz… but i think I'm will invite the whole cast to my place so it doesn't seem weird.

Ariana Prov

I saw Liz walking out to her car and I thought this was the perfect time to confront her.

I walked over to her and grabbed her to the right side of her car.

LIZZZZ I said

Wow Ari what's going on? Liz said

Oh come on don't act like nothing happened today! How was your kiss with Avan? Ari said

*Liz blushed*

Ari I can't tell you here! I'll tell you at home ok? (Ariana and Liz live together)

Before Ariana could say anything more Ariana saw Avan walking towards them and quickly turned Liz around to see Avan coming there way.


End file.
